1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent tire system, and more particularly, to an intelligent tire system capable of improving measurement precision by continuously measuring variation of a tire even in a case in which a wheel is rotated.
2. Description of Related Art
An intelligent tire system is a system predicting or measuring force acting on a tire by attaching a sensor to the tire to sense a change in a rubber surface of the tire.
The above mentioned intelligent tire system is used for a chassis control logic of a vehicle, such that it is utilized to improve driving stability and riding quality of the vehicle.
That is, a tire variation measuring sensor is embedded in the tire and a controlling unit converts the measured variation of the tire into force and estimates a slip angle of the tire, a road friction coefficient, and the like to utilize in various chassis control logics.
FIG. 1 is a view for schematically describing a configuration of an intelligent tire system according to the related art, wherein a sensor 2 is fixed to a wheel rim 1, such that when the sensor 2 is directed to a road at the time of the rotation of the wheel, the variation in the tire rubber surface is sensed by the sensor 2.
However, the related art as mentioned above measures the variation of the tire only once per one rotation of the wheel rim since the sensor is rotated together with the wheel rim. Therefore, there is a limitation in improving precision in response to the variation measurement of the tire.
However, even though the scheme according to the related art is used, since the variation is measured only once per one rotation of the wheel, there is a limitation in improving precision of the variation measurement.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.